


Wicked

by DontOffendTheBees



Series: Candy Hearts [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontOffendTheBees/pseuds/DontOffendTheBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal isn't being pretentious. Will is oddly disappointed.</p><p>Part of the Candy Hearts series- stories are otherwise completely unrelated and need not all be read/be read in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet number two! Experimenting with a bit of Hannigram this time- not sure I've really got their voices down yet but it's good to practice :)
> 
> This is rated teen and up due to implied cannibalism, but apart from that it's fluffy and non-graphic. God, there's a sentence I never thought I'd write.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“What are we eating?”

Hannibal unbuttoned his waistcoat and sat, unfolding his napkin with a flourish. “Beef stew.”

Will stared. Hannibal didn’t say another word, pouring a glass of wine and raising it to his face to inhale the bouquet. “Is that all?” Will nudged, picking up his own glass and taking a swig without sniffing.

If Hannibal took offense to his hasty consumption of the no doubt expensive wine, he didn’t show it. Instead he picked up his spoon and started to sip at his soup delicately, not spilling  a drop. “I’m not sure what you mean,” he said between spoonfuls.

“Just ‘beef stew’?” Will clarified, stirring his own broth without taking a sip. “Aren’t you going to tell me about all the different spices you used? Speak some French? Talk about the blind Tibetan monks who served as your inspiration? Explain your wine choice and the origin of the grapes?”

The chef's face remained completely impassive, but Will could have sworn the question amused him. “I thought you found such explanations pretentious and unnecessary. ‘Food is food’, that is what you said, no?”

Will’s brow furrowed. He watched Hannibal continue to eat his meal with that subtle air of quiet smugness that only he could pull off. Will grunted and picked up his own spoon.

Only to put it back down seconds later.

Hannibal watched him, head cocked in faux-curiosity. Will rolled his eyes. He’d won this one, and he knew it. Loathe as he was to admit it, Hannibal food without the explanation was like a DVD without special features. Sure, the main event was great. But it lacked all those little documentaries and deleted scenes. The things that made it worth spending fifteen dollars when he could have just watched the damn movie online.

“Is that garlic I smell?” he prompted.

Hannibal smiled triumphantly. “Just a touch.”

He went on to list a myriad of other ingredients- the combined total of which probably cost more than Will’s old monthly salary as a lecturer. He sang the praises of the wine, explained the geographical merits of the grapes. Named spices that Will had never even heard of, the exotic names rolling off his tongue like a well-loved song.

“And the meat?” Will asked, raising his eyebrow. “Is it really beef?”

“Well,” Hannibal said after a slight pause. “Perhaps pork would be more accurate.”

“From a real pig?”

Hannibal smirked. “He certainly behaved like one.”

Will rolled his eyes. “Why am I married to you?” He asked rhetorically, taking a sip of stew. “Needs more salt.”

Hannibal's smirk melted into purse-lipped disapproval. “No it doesn't, you uncultured swine.”

Will stifled a snigger.

He couldn't wait to see what his husband had planned for Christmas lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave us a comment if you'd like :)
> 
> Tomorrow's installment will be for a different fandom- I haven't decided which yet. Still, if you feel like following this series you might find one or two other tasty tidbits!
> 
> Cheers! :D


End file.
